The present disclosure relates to the field of integrated circuits, and specifically to the use of integrated circuits in examining fluid samples. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of integrated circuits to capture images of components of a fluid sample.
Laboratory tests on a single chip have developed rapidly in the last decade. The advantages of using a minimal amount of fluids to be tested, the speed of a chip to complete the tests, the minuscule (nanogram, picogram, femtogram) quantity of reagents necessary for reaction, and the ability to build these devices in silicon chip fabrication facilities has led to rapid scientific and economic expansion of the field. However, most Lab On a Chip (LOC) devices are relatively complex compared to their capacity. More specifically, most LOC devices have limited optical capabilities and require complex preparation before use when compared to their capabilities.